crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RonBWL
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crossfire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Team Deathmatch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 17:27, July 24, 2011 Promotion Message Hello, I promote you as an administrator of this wiki. Please be more active and keep up the good work on this wiki... Good Luck ! CHan hiTMan 08:32, June 1, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you. I've been around for quite some times and this wikia really need a lot of updating. While I can't seem to find you online recently I just tried my best to update it as a contributor =) RonBWL 09:34, June 1, 2012 (UTC) My talk place (English) : Reversed for discussing in English language. If you guys wanna talk in Vietnamese, please edit the section below Ron , do you know how to take a screenshot ? I have forgot how take it... I want to take a screenshot of my newly obtained Kukri Royal Dragon. : There are two ways. You can press PrintScreen and CF will save the screenshot to its CrossFire folder in My documents. If you have screen recorder software installed (Fraps for instance), use it to take screenshot with hotkey (F10 for Fraps or similar) RonBWL (talk) 17:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : Ok , thanks you very much. Should we add a advantage and disadvantage of a gun ? So other can know what is it advantage and disadvantage. I you agree I will do it. : Most pages already outlined the weapon's advantage and disadvantage already, often mixed with the review. I don't think it's necessary for the header like the Weapon Tiers page, but it's a good idea nonetheless. Making more headers may destroy the page outline though (When we have a lot to add, like Trivia, Gallery, Version Difference...) RonBWL (talk) 17:13, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh , ok then. Are u Vietnamese ? *Yes, I play CF VN and CF NA (Occasionally) Sorry For bad english at editing some Page cause my english its not good . You're Welcome I Only add some CF Indonesia Info RedGuild (talk) 06:52, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Isn't Octane and Autumn different guns? They do have different skins in the end. Abel09 (talk) 18:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) : They are different weapons. So the Octane page should be leave alone; you should create the Autumn Camo page instead. There have been a few edits on the M4a1-C Octane claiming it to be Autumn Camo because NA CF used that name on the Autumn Camo variant, I have to undo all. CF Eu clearly named it Autumn Camo, the name Octane on CF NA is simply wrong. RonBWL (talk) 04:47, December 2, 2012 (UTC) : Oh okay, I just check CrossFire EU website and they changed the image to the one which CrossFire NA has so M4A1-C Octane isn't released yet then. Abel09 (talk) 11:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi RonBWL, I'm a new veteran CrossFire player, but a new Wikia member and I'd like to ask you a question. Can you please tell me how to add a photo to Wikia, because I don't know how to post a photo to the Weapon Template of the M4A1. Thanks in advance! ScopeD_ : Just edit the page and use the Photo button to upload new images. Please delete this: http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/Buddy_Referral_System Thank you. Abel09 (talk) 21:16, December 17, 2012 (UTC) : Somebody use the red link on Shop page to create that page, I'll edit right away. This system has arrived at CF Vietnam, I planned to introduce it soon but too lazy to do so earlier. RonBWL (talk) 01:02, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello can i know your facebook account?? DeadlySnake (talk) 07:06, December 24, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, sure. Here it is - https://www.facebook.com/RonBWL RonBWL (talk) 07:21, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :: ok accept now my friend request .... DeadlySnake (talk) 13:18, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: Accepted RonBWL (talk) 18:23, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. i'm looking forward to edit more pages and adding some info about them sniperwarfare97d2nd : what to do prefer? Tantal wz.88 or M14 EBR? : We don't have Tantal WZ88 yet in CFVN so I can't tell. M14 EBR is a very good rifle though RonBWL (talk) 03:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you add any maps which CFNA doesn't have from CFVN, to the Maps section? Thanks Abel09 (talk) 21:21, January 30, 2013 (UTC) : CF Vietnam does not have exclusive maps, and by the look of it I think the list is pretty much completed, though there are still a lot of pages that are not created yet. RonBWL (talk) 02:23, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Requesting to delete those pages: http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/Egypt2011 http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/Community http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/More_Features Thanks! Abel09 (talk) 10:25, February 7, 2013 (UTC) : Done RonBWL (talk) 10:34, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Ron, if you want, I can keep the CrossFire Wiki Facebook page active by posting links to the weapons, etc.. Abel09 (talk) 17:36, March 13, 2013 (UTC) : Sure, please do - I'm too busy with mod works and treasure hunting on CFVN this month so I didn't have time to post much RonBWL (talk) 02:11, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Can you made me admin on the page then? This would be much better since posting as it will get the message clear around... Abel09 (talk) 07:53, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :: I liked the page so you can easily find me. --Abel09 (talk) 08:00, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: My connection is messed now so I can't open Facebook. Let me know your FB ID and I will update it as soon as I can load Facebook RonBWL (talk) 08:13, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: My FB name is Abel Philip. My face ID is 100001402286493. You can find me under new likes tab on the CrossFire Wiki page. Abel09 (talk) 16:14, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Well unfortunately neither me or Nicholas Javier Satria A could manage admin role - you'll need to ask Maverick Christian to do so RonBWL (talk) 16:31, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Do you know where I can find him? Or contact him? Abel09 (talk) 16:39, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: The name I gave above is his Facebook Management ID, you could find him there. I believe he is the head Admin of this wiki as well (Since he added the Facebook link himself on main page) RonBWL (talk) 16:43, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: I tried to search for him but I couldn't find him. If you could give me a link to his profile, that would be great! Abel09 (talk) 17:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: All I know is that he is the head manager of CF Wikia FB page (His name shows up in Admin list). If you search by name, you will find this page , I think it's his RonBWL (talk) 17:53, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: I message him on Facebook 2 days ago but still haven't got response. His there any other way to contact him? Abel09 (talk) 10:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::: Then the only other way is via Wikia. Leave a messenger on his page and he may respond then RonBWL (talk) 11:51, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't Wave Mode be under Team mode since you are working as a team to take down the defense towers? In the game modes section. Abel09 (talk) 21:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC) : I did not try it yet, but to my knowledge it has different mechanic and separate stats, plus it has its own Game Menu tab, so technically it's categorized Special. In Mutation Mode and its variant, Soldiers and Mutants also work as a team and Zombie Mode the GRs also work as a team to defeat undeads RonBWL (talk) 03:20, April 8, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean by unavailable in the Gold Weapons (Disambiguation) page? I have seen the weapons in game. Abel09 (talk) 11:26, April 9, 2013 (UTC) : As far as I'm concerned, there are no data about them (BagIcon, ItemIcon) nor any video proofs. ShirunaiOkami extracted almost all RF017.rez and found no such things about AN-94 Gold, Barrett Gold... so until other sources proving otherwise, I gotta remove unavailable weapons from the page. Feel free to look for evidences if you'd like, and add them to the weapon page once you are sure it exists in CF RonBWL (talk) 11:55, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Yep, they exist. Look at this website: http://news.uuu9.com/2013/201302/281708.shtml Abel09 (talk) 13:06, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Sorry, but they are fakes, like Barrett Gold (It's a skin hack, weapon name is still Barrett M82A1, see?). Chinese players are notorious for all kinds of hack, so I can't trust their screenshot, unless other CF versions get it so we can verify it RonBWL (talk) 13:58, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Ron, I need your help to re-edit the VVIP System page. Or maybe you can add some informations again, I don't have much time for that. Thanks (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 14:49, May 6, 2013 (UTC)) : Already did that, have a check and fix it whenever you like RonBWL (talk) 14:58, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: Thanks (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 23:27, May 6, 2013 (UTC)) Hiya, since i've been editing quite a bit in the last day, thought i'd introduce myself. I'm a player of almost all the versions, however my main version is CF NA : Oh?. I only recently found this wikia page, and honestly it's amazing, would love to keep helping it up-to-date, and making it a truly useful resource for people. : You are welcome RonBWL (talk) 16:59, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmm, I wonder if there's some sort of table in current weapon-listing page, as wikin page (not wikia) & chinese wiki's of Crossfire already used that kind of thing. The table itself will contain weapon pics as well as it names, classes, rounds or bullets carried, and short general information about that weapon(s). This is my suggestion, and it's completely yours to decided whether it is realized or not. WhiskaS (talk) 17:39, May 11, 2013 (UTC) : If someone here actually have the time to do so, feel free to get it done, and we can link a "General Summary" page on the Weapons page. RonBWL (talk) 17:53, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Okay... and anyway, I'm done with melee weapon table, it's already in a melee weapon sub-section. I'm not putting it in a current weapon-listing main page however. Also the table itself only contains name & pics, perhaps you guys can add some more (maybe some short general info & how it can be obtained). I'll add some more info's & other table later ,if I have spare time. WhiskaS (talk) 10:16, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::: Cool. Now that you see, making weapon articles is easy but it'd be hard to keep track on the general summary table. If we don't have someone taking care of it then it'd get outdated easily, just like how the weapon tier page suffered sometimes RonBWL (talk) 10:30, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yea of course. Editing weapon page is what I'm focused since I'm joining this wiki. But even after that, it still gettin' outdated easily. There are so many old or in some case new weapon(s) that aren't listed. QT weapons, M4A1 & AK47 variant are some examples. As for QT, it is so hard to find SS & detailed info about Barret QT (it is exactly exist), even on Chinese languange info. WhiskaS (talk) 10:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::At least we have ShirunaiOkami who provides weapon icons (ripped from REZ files) so we won't miss any weapon not seen in public. RonBWL (talk) 11:52, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I also ripped some of the REZ's! Take a look at AN94-Halloween (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 15:40, May 12, 2013 (UTC)) : I know that. If possible, we should get all the current and future weapons with their ingame image (bagicon) whenever possible. This takes time though, as one has to extract RF017 every time a new patch comes up. Shirnuai does this every so often but he may not cover all version due to shortage of time RonBWL (talk) 15:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Perfect! (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 16:18, May 12, 2013 (UTC)) Just woundeirng what ShirunaiOkami or Nickzjsa uses to rip REZ files? Abel09 (talk) 16:23, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : There exists the REZ Extractor tool (Along with Injection) to mod weapon skin in the old days. While Tencent has updated REZ system to stop weapon skin hack, the tools can still be used to extract RF017 for weapon images (dtx format, required plugin to edit in Photoshop). You can search for it on YouTube RonBWL (talk) 16:28, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! So you need to have Photoshop to view the image or can it be view in any photo viewer? Abel09 (talk) 16:43, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : The DTX files are not viewable by normal Windows program. You need DTXView for viewing and DTX Plugin + Photoshop for editing RonBWL (talk) 16:47, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Last of all, have you got a legit link to download DTXView? I tried on google but I don't know if they are legit or a virus...lol Thanks again! Abel09 (talk) 16:52, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : The one I have in my computer (downloaded from a description link on YouTube) is virus-free (At least Avast said so) - you can just look for links from Mediafire, they won't host infected files. If you can't find one, the last option is I upload it for you somewhere RonBWL (talk) 17:04, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Sadly, they are all on 4shared. I think it will be better if you upload it, if you don't mind. ^^ Abel09 (talk) 17:15, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : Fine then - http://www.mediafire.com/?1fp5xwqd60l5bfb RonBWL (talk) 17:24, May 12, 2013 (UTC) THANKS RON!!! Your the best!!! ^_^ Abel09 (talk) 17:39, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ron, Which RF.REZ are the gun templates found? There is a few i need for the wikia. I know how to unpack REZ Thx GeneralOh (talk) 22:04, May 15, 2013 (UTC) : It's RF019.rez RonBWL (talk) 01:57, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Ron, I understand that you want to keep some videos on pages to provide more information. But the videos of the M1216 for example, are just rubbish. One gameplay-only video and a fake review (no aspects of the gun itself are told). Plus, they make this ugly Wikia page even worse. Could you please update this Wikia to make it look better? These beige pages look horrible and I'd like to see CrossFire good-looking. Thank you. CF ControL (talk) 13:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) : First, if you find this Wiki ugly and you can tweak its appearance, just edit the page and/or adding templates : Second, videos are needed to demonstrate weapon work in-game. Find a better one to replace mine, or don't touch it. Thank you : Third, as I stated above, if you have CSS skill and can work on tweaking this WIki, do it. We appreciate any contribution : RonBWL (talk) 14:47, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ron, Cannot find template images for M4 Razer, M4 Mori, Pinoy, VTC or CF CB. Or the M4-X-Royal Dragon Do you have them? GeneralOh (talk) 05:21, May 19, 2013 (UTC) : I believe some are available here on the Wikia, we gotta search for it. In the mean time you should ask someone having the client (CF PH, CF Indo...) to extract rez and look for it. I can get the VTC and XS-Legend Dragon from CF Vietnam RonBWL (talk) 05:24, May 19, 2013 (UTC) : I have CF PH and could not find M4 Pinoy Pride in REZ. I have CF CN, NA, EU and LA and Russia, And i can't find :/ But thanks! GeneralOh (talk) 05:27, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Administer request : If you need any moderation done, i.e deleting a page, banning troublemakers..., please edit this section. I will respond ASAP Delete this as well: http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/Want_a_clan%3F Abel09 (talk) 11:51, December 21, 2012 (UTC) : Done RonBWL (talk) 12:53, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Delete this page please: http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/M14_EBR_Gold Abel09 (talk) 10:36, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Also delete this page as well: http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/M14_EBR_New_Xmas Abel09 (talk) 10:42, April 5, 2013 (UTC) : Done. Created a new section for these kinds of requests RonBWL (talk) 11:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC) My talk place (Vietnamese) : Reversed for discussing in Vietnamese language. If you guys wanna talk in English, please edit the section above Chắc hum qua do tớ nói lạc đề về AI nhiều quá, át hết chuyện Event của ổng. Với lại chắc lúc đó ổng ấy gặp chuyện bực mình nên ông ấy mới lôi mình ra "làm cá để chém". Chứ mọi hôm vẫn bình thường, có gì nặng lời đâu. Đôi khi tớ ghi có nhìu post hơi lạc đề thì ổng ấy cũng chỉ nhắc nhở khéo để mình rút kinh nghiệm thui, mình cũng biết là ổng nhắc nhở nên cũng thôi, ko dám ghi gì lạc đề. Ai ngờ ếch đâu hôm qua ổng chửi mình dữ quá. Làm mình phải đi "né bão" ở các topic xung quanh. Captain Vietnam (talk) 07:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) : Cái cậu Shirunai ấy mắc bệnh chuyên quyền, tưởng topic mình lập thì mình làm vua =) Khổ chứ tối qua tớ cũng có góp ý, làm topic thảo luận thì k đc cấm người ta thảo luận (Viết về CF VN mà), còn nếu sợ event bị chìm thì ra lập topic khác là xong. Thế mà hắn cũng nhảy dựng lên rồi rốt lại thì chơi võ cùn -_- Bó tay : Trên GO thì tớ chặn tin nhắn riêng, phải là bạn bè mới gửi đc. Nên muốn PM thì phải add bạn với tớ. Trước kia bị mem spam quá độ nên buộc phải làm thế =) : RonBWL (talk) 07:01, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Affirmative => Xác Nhận . Sẽ ko cho Variants vào các loại súng chính nữa : Đề nghị ký tên vào, k chơi kiểu ẩn danh thế này =) RonBWL (talk) 13:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) bác cho mình hỏi tại sao phần Thrown không nằm trong mục weapon trong trang chủ vậy,phải vào trang weapon mới thấy.ak có gì bác chỉ mình cách để lại tên lunz đi.tks nhìu : Link chính xác của nó là Throwing, không phải Thrown RonBWL (talk) 15:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC)